The colors of royalty
by Blazingfury05
Summary: what if Spyro and ember found out they were royalty from kingdom that hated each other?
1. scar red

We start our story at the beginning

When these dragons we're mere hatchlings.

"Hey Flame, Ember what's up? "

This young purple dragon had just finished his sparring training with ignitus, and was given a twenty minute break which he as usual spent with the fire dragons Ember a pink and cute dragoness and Flame a meek blood red male.

"Nothing just showing ember how to cook wampa fruit without scorching it. "

"Hey, at least my fire can burn a fruit!"

Flame was... Sensitive on the topic of his fire because it was weak he could defend himself but that was cause of his cqc training

"Guys cut it out we only have twenty minutes before my earth training with terrador. "

What these our dragons didn't know was Spyro wouldn't get to train with terrador. They suddenly heard an explosion it was an army of monkeys now ten or twenty was nothing for any of them but there was at least three hundred of them and Spyro shielded flame from some TNT but it scared his left hind leg on the inside.

They fought tooth and nail and the guardians helped but until Spyro healed his training could not continue so he settled in for a long couple days because these attacks had become increasingly popular after the rescue of cynder who was still trapped in her shadow fire she made earlier and was trying to escape but until her fire burnt out she was as good as stuck so she waited and watched in horror as the dragon who rescued her was scarred and she hated the idea of him being hurt and forced to show for it when he had battled so many stronger enemies and had nothing to show for it so he not used to it being him who was scarred fell to the ground after the fight ember tried to cook him a wampa fruit but gave up after her seventh failure he dicided to sleep and no body dared to touch the purple dragon as he slept except for cynder who after escaping her shadow prison sealed his wound with wind so it could skar

This is just a prologue to set the tone and this will be my primary FF for now at least


	2. Royal Black (07-05 18:03:45)

"Dinners almost ready cynder."

"Yay what are we having? "

"Tonight we dine on venison and jerky."

Spyro had turned out to be quite the cook, he cooked for cynder almost every night. After the war cynder was almost always scared of another conflict with someone powerful, but never voiced it cause she didn't want to worry Spyro he had enough on his plate after they defeated malfore she hopped to be regarded as a hero instead she was admired but they were stuck living off what little they could find to eat or sell and I pissed of cynder to no end.

"Thank you for cooking as usaul"

Truth was cynder had much more emotion then what she voiced for Spyro but wouldn't dare make a move on him after all she had done she didn't deserve a abuse drake much less the savior of the realm

"No problem Tommie we should visit Flame, Ember, Crash and Coco. To see what there doing."

"Ok sure but for now let us eat cause I'm starving!"

They ate their dinner in silence and after they finished went to bed. They ended up living together out of necessity flame and ember had already built a good reputation and learned good business during the war but Spyro and cynder didn't have that luxury and fell behind but didn't complain they learned better in the war, as did crash and coco who were living as they had in the war

"Good morning sleepyhead"

Cynder as usual awoke first and woke up Spyro he as usual asked to sleep longer.

"Five more hours? "

"No we need to get to work."

"Fine."

When they went outside and into the city of warfang they were greeted with guards bombarding them with question and so Spyro using his lightning stunned them like a dragon Taser and they then realized how they must have startled the dragons so one of the guards got up and spoke.

"Lord Spyro it has been discovered you are the king of warfang and all of Gerenia ( it was the best name of a kingdom I could think of)

" What!? "

Spyro asked obviously stunned I mean can you imagine being told you were king but the guards explained to him he was indeed royalty and so he was soon whisked off to the castle where he and cynder had a wonderful breakfast of fresh wampa fruit and bacon eggs and sausage and soon enough Spyro was learning what being king meant while cynder learned what it meant for her to be living in the castle with the permission of Spyro and what she would have to do easy things such as inform the guards before leaving and spyro's rule on curfew for all who live in his palace

Which he was urged not to make permanent exceptions for anyone so he just decided to listen and set the curfew for everyone with no exceptions for midnight although he was told the guardians could break those types of rules he still needed to enforce them on everyone else so he soon had his scales washed in a liquid designed to make the color shine without weakening them and he then was given a crystal of romance as they called it which basically made people want to listen to you however if they were extremely powerful or just plain didn't care it had less effect but Spyro was so powerful that if you cared you would feel at least some of the effect so he put on the black crystal and he also put on a black cloak with healing crystals and mana crystals weaved into it witch he was told only one like his existed because ancestors had started growing the stones on the fabric so as he was attacked and as he fought he would heal and gain mana witch he was delighted to have for future battles and he was then informed on current politics and found out that ember was the leader of a nation who he was on the verge of war with so he asked if there was a way to stop the war and was told marriage or the other country of zendomia raising a white flag were the only way the war would cease to happen so he accepted that he may have to capture his old friend and asked cynder to as a friend try and bring her to his palace where they would attempt to gain a white flag from her and if they failed they had the queen as hostage.

So I hope you like chapter two please review and help me become a better writer by pointing out my mistakes


	3. Ember pink

Ember had just finished a meeting she planned to catch up on her country's politics when she heard of a black dragoness who the guards refused to let see ember so ember said she would talk with no protection and the guards begrudgingly allowed them to talk and cynder and ember did and eventual cynder asked he she and Spyro could meet at twilight falls ember falling straight into the trap asked when and cynder said.

"Tomorrow at sunset."

And ember immediately with ought thinking of politics said yes and cynder went home with a pain in her but a oath in her soul she would have Spyro, and she would also listen to any demands he has for now and bid her relationship as friends and nothing more goodbye and hello to a rival in love.

"Lord Spyro we have received word from lady cynder that ember will go to twilight falls tonight"

"Thanks we're might I find lady cynder? "

"She is likely sleeping in her room as we speak my Lord"

"Thank you and that is all for now

Spyro had planned for then to have a happy night he wanted to burn off her bracers and give her jewelry he had found and bought for her but that all changed when he opened the door and heard her crying

"I don't deserve s-spyro a-and I n-never w-w-will I've done to much to deserve a-anyone"

Spyro felt a twinge of heartbreak but immediately put it down to help cynder.

"I don't think that you are that bad and I also don't think it was you... "

"Well I am and it was me no matter who was pulling the strings, who the hell do you think you are anyway!"

As she turned around she felt fire and suddenly a weight lifted from her

"Surprise hope your not mad I brought you this."

Spyro held up the jewelry and asked if she really felt how she said she did he needed to know before he could make a move after finding out she did he planned a date with her and headed off to twilight falls to try and stop a war but he kept his crystal and cloak along with a amethyst necklace cynder had bought him it made them look good him shining in black and purple and her shining in black and gold so Spyro headed out to meet ember and cynder had a twinge of jealousy

But refused to voice it she knew Spyro had to do this and wouldn't fret over it no matter how mad she happened to get so Spyro flew off to meet ember and ember flew off to meet Spyro while flame was confused as to where she was going and tailed her and cynder decided to go on a shopping spree in warfang which the guards told her to be back by 11: 00 or she wouldn't be coming back in and she tried to leave and guards followed her so she asked for them to stop before one stated that Spyro asked them to protect her with cynder found it a nice gesture but annoy when she wants to shop for herself and so she just kept waking hoping for them to get tired and after sunset she finally decided to give the poor guards a break and went to the park and sat down to think

"Come here often or is there something wrong?" Asked an elderly mole

"Lots on my mind?"

"So even your not sure that's not a good sign you need to figure out your problems before they can be fixed. "

"I know my problems I just don't know how to fix them."

"It's a boy isn't it?"

"Ehh well yea I'm in competition with princes ember."

"Who do you think he likes more?"

"He's known ember since they were hatchlings so she has about a five year advantage."

"Does that really matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he likes you more than does that matter? And who does he get better gifts for? Who does he spend more time with? Its not a competition of who he's known longer, it's who he likes more don't get them confused."

"Thanks but he's so caring to everyone he doesn't pick favorites he is just so nice and perfect."

"Then show him make the first move make sure he knows how you feel."

"Thanks so much."

"It's nothing I just don't want anyone else to make the mistakes I did."

After bidding the old guy good bye she realized the guards had lost her and that she only had 10 minutes to get to the temple so she being a wind dragon flew at speeds much faster than any other element and made it with two minutes to spare and wondered how things were going with spyro.

"How have you been ember?"

"Good but as you know running a kingdom is hard especially when your about to go to war with a friend."

"If you raise a white flag we won't have to fight."

"I won't tarnish my country's reputation by losing a war before it began!"

"Then it's to bad your alone except for flame so I can take the queen and suddenly your country has to raise a white flag."

"First off I came alone and second I would never let you take me."

She barely finished the sentence before she was mocked out cold and was heading for warrant flame didn't realize just how fast Spyro was and couldn't keep up and instead opted to tell the kind one of what had happened but sadly flame had lost his path with all of the twists and turns Spyro had purposefully made to throw flame off and now flame needed to figure out how to get home and how to take back the queen while Spyro already had a plan thanks to his advisors and the guardians he would be able to end a war that didn't have a drop of blood and he would and he would attempt to gain all of zardania in the presses to make his name go down as a good king and a good dragon but he was aware he first had to get home and he would also need to get her to a cell he wouldn't put her in the dungeon but he wouldn't let her Rome free he would trap her in a single room with twelve guards and he would make sure that 4 guards passed regularly to check and make sure ember was there that way he could make sure no escape would happen which would dampen his plans so he made sure that when he got home his strategy would work and he also thought of what to get cynder for there date he would be careful not to overspend but he wanted to show he cared and he didn't realize a dragon had tailed him and an icicle hit his front paw so he turned around and did a 420 degree spin of fire and saw the dragon fall down a bit so he shot an earth missile and after he saw it hit he flew and he flew fast and far he wasn't gonna let himself get caught so he made it to warfang and set up ember quote on quote cell

Hope you guys liked this chapter


End file.
